Avoiding the Eyes
by Browncoat214
Summary: The sure-to-be-awkward conversations between the Doctor and Amy. Of course SPOILERS for "Flesh and Stone" and "Amy's Choice". Darn there's no "Awkward" genre!
1. After Shock

**The somewhat awkward conversation that would come after the end of "Flesh and Stone". Enjoy!**

**As usual I own nothing (except my friends coz I make them lose the game! hehe!)**

**

* * *

**

"Why are you so nervous around me?" she asked, dragging a finger across his shoulder blades as she walked past him, circling the centre console, observing his responses as he scrutinized the console. To her great disappointment he didn't react to her touch.

"I'm not nervous." He looked at her, frowning slightly, "see, not a nervous face." He looked back to the console.

"Awkward then," her eyes widened in frustration, "whatever!"

"Well… You. Kissed me." He didn't look up.

"OHH!" She rolled her eyes and her head, just for a little extra emphasis, then looked at him, eyes confused. "You're still on about that?"

"Well **yes!**" He rolled his head back and around to look at her. "You gave me quite a shock." He looked back to the console again, his nose nearly touching it.

"Well I guess elephants never forget…" she put her elbows on the console so she could see his face again, watching him concentrate on anything but her, "or men who don't want to." She whispered.

He breathed out, exasperated. Lifting his head he turned to face her. " Amy Pond I am trying to recalibrate my space-time machine and _you_ are being nothing but a distraction!"

"So you find me distracting?" She leaned in as close as she could before he caught her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"No, this is not going to happen," he told her sternly. He let go of her and walked round the console, still shouting to her, less serious now. "Ship-board romances, _baad_ idea. Ask anyone!" He began fiddling with another part of the console.

Amy huffed, sinking into a chair. "You did kiss me as well though," she teased.

''Oh come on!" He looked up at her again. "What choice did I have? I was pinned against the TARDIS."

"But, you did kiss back." She advanced slowly towards him, around the console.

"I was startled. Like a rabbit in headlights."

"You didn't exactly push me away quickly."

He looked up now. "You were trying to take my clothes off!"

"But you kissed back!"

He blushed this time, looking back down at the console to hide his coloured cheeks from Amy. "Well you should have thought I might when you did it then. It was accidental I can assure you." He nodded slightly, trying to convince himself as well as her that it was an accident.

Amy sniggered. "That's what they all say Doctor." She turned then, deciding that this onslaught may not be the best way to win him over, but leaving might just be. "I'm going to look around, ok?"

"Okay." He didn't look up, didn't say bye, just ok. Amy walked out of the room, disheartened.

What she didn't see was the Doctor sneak a look from the console to watch her leave.

'Restraint is going to prove difficult this time,' he thought to himself.

* * *

**That was it. Tell me what you think. I don't know wether to carry on or not so your views and criticism are appreciated! XD**


	2. Amy's Indecision

**I can't believe Amy chose Rory over the Doctor!  
I own nothing yet again, otherwise Amy's Choice would have ended a little differently. No it wouldn't but I want a little control!**

**

* * *

**

Rory had gone to bed but Amy couldn't sleep. Instead she sat on the floor in the control room of the TARDIS, staring out of the doors as the stars slowly drifted around them. Her feet were bare and despite the TARDIS keeping the warm air in and the pressing chill of space out she was beginning to lose feeling in her toes. She put her hands round them to find they were freezing, a little cold didn't bother her though after… Her choice had been bothering her now for hours. It started niggling in the back of her mind then she couldn't sleep. Had she made the right one? Rory over the Doctor? Rory never left she supposed, it was better for the future, getting married, settling down, having kids. Wasn't that her dream as well as Rory's? The Doctor had warned her, "The life out there, it dazzles." It had, but the Doctor himself had dazzled her too. Rory always being there was beginning to irritate her. She needed to be alone sometimes, to feel the rush of the fall and not be held back from the very edge. The Doctor on the other hand was always pushing her towards the edge, encouraging her into excitement. But the Doctor had left her for fourteen years. Rory had put up with the mad, insane Amy Pond and her games and stories of her imaginary friend, the Raggedy Doctor, for fourteen years. "I owe him those fourteen years," she mumbled out loud to the TARDIS.  
"But I owe you those fourteen years too." A steaming cup came over her shoulder, followed by a hand. "I thought you might want some tea."  
Amy took the cup, not looking round at the Doctors face. She didn't ever want to see any pain in it again and she knew that it would still be lingering there since the Dream Lord, since her choice. Rory over the Doctor. "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Not long." She could hear where a grin would have been in his voice. "I saw you holding your toes so I made you that to warm you up. I got you this too." A blanket hit her in the back with a _boof_, nearly knocking the tea out of her hands. A little spilled over the rim of the cup and out of the open doors of the TARDIS. She watched particles of her tea diffused into the cold vacuum of space. The Doctor sat down opposite her, cradling his own cup of tea, also staring out of the TARDIS. She glanced at him quickly. He saw more than just the black and the stars. She could see that much in his face. Who knew how much more he saw in the void of space. She drew her knees up to her chest, setting her mug of steaming tea on the floor beside her and gratefully wrapped the blanket around herself. After that the silence was deafening. Neither of them spoke for minutes, neither of them daring to glance at the other. The only noise was a gentle hum, the steady and constant heartbeat of the TARDIS.

The Doctor broke the silence between them. "So you'll want to go back to Leadworth to get married now." The Doctor knew that was never the question, the real question was how long it would be until she would grow up, go back and stop running with him.  
Amy looked up at him. His legs were stretched out in front of him, fingers twisting together in his lap as he looked through them. "I… I."  
"I'll be ok." He looked up at her, meeting her eyes for the first time since before she killed them both. He smiled a false smile, pain consuming his eyes for the brief moment he could bear to look at her. "Maybe I can give you away." He smiled again, not looking at her this time, instead looking out the doors at the stars.  
"What do you see when you look out there?" She changed the subject.  
"I see everything Amy Pond." He looked at her intensely.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Everything that ever happened, ever could, or ever will."  
"What do you see with… you know… us?"  
"You'll be very happy with Rory," the Doctor said in a deadened voice.  
"That's not what I meant Doctor." She looked at him with meaningful eyes.

He glanced up at her. "No. No Amy Pond!" The Doctor was suddenly furious. "You **can't** do that! You made your choice! You can't change your mind like that!" He stood suddenly, knocking Amy's full cup of now cold and forgotten tea across the floor. The Doctor closed his eyes and breathed deeply, walking in circles a few times in an attempt to calm down. "Amy," he almost whispered, understandingly, "you can't do that to Rory. Think of his devastation if he thought you doubted the marriage, it would kill him. He put up with you in the worst part of your life, Amy." He pressed his knuckles over his eyes first then pushed his fists against his forehead. "When _I_ left you, when _I_ let you down. Now he deserves the best, from both of us. Leadworth Registry Office. Tomorrow." He promised her that. Nodding he turned to leave, still trying to convince himself to let her go.  
"What if I don't want to give him my best?" she questioned. "What then!"  
The Doctor whirled around. "You've made that choice. You can't go back on it now. You can't disappoint him like that." He left quickly after that, leaving Amy alone again to worry about her choice. Rory over the Doctor.


End file.
